


情敌 番外三

by gg4869



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg4869/pseuds/gg4869
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 3





	情敌 番外三

原本有个特别狗血的标题  
我改了，觉着不太好😄  
给我自己的生日礼物呢～希望都可以开心。  
也代表这个文正式结束了～撒花🎉  
爱你们，爱自己，爱他们。  
下个月我开新文啦～争取。  
赫海，小甜文里面的幼儿园的车，小清新小甜蜜。当红演员和律师新星甜蜜的爱情鼓掌故事。指路最偶找到链接，打开最偶，然后点进我的id，获取神秘世界。

番外三 能吃的礼物 原名：coffee？tea？or me？  
李东海捂着头起床，看了一眼手机，竟然快中午了。他没敢跟李赫宰说他昨天出去喝酒，有一次他跟同期出去喝酒喝醉了，李赫宰一直生闷气，好不容易哄好的。  
今天晚上李赫宰能飞回来，而明天，就是李赫宰的生日。  
昨天晚上找曺圭贤和金厉旭喝酒，就是为了这事儿。  
他，没买生日礼物！  
不是忘了生日，而是忘了生日礼物，找这两个人帮着出主意，今天就能去买了。  
“哥，对于赫宰哥，最好的礼物就是你自己嘛！你就脖子上扎一个蝴蝶结，coffee？tea？or me？怎么都成！”  
金厉旭这话说的像希澈哥，李东海一脸震惊，喝了一口啤酒。  
“厉旭说的没问题。”曺圭贤一副很冷淡的模样，“你家里的什么都不喜欢，就喜欢你。”  
李东海起床洗漱，看着镜子里的自己，好像，金厉旭说的也不无道理。  
刷着牙，发着呆。  
根镜子里的自己大眼瞪小眼了一会儿，李东海就决定了，不就是系个蝴蝶结嘛！  
但是，他发现，更加坐立不安。  
到了傍晚，鬼使神差的去洗了个澡，边洗澡边想，自己这到底是在干什么啊？！  
李东海坐在床上擦头发，生闷气。生什么气？不知道！  
正想着呢，就被人从后面抱住了。李东海下意识的要挣脱，手肘自动反应，就听见熟悉的声音。  
李赫宰？！  
“你，你怎么回来了，吓死我了！我以为进贼了！”李东海也没完全收回动作，手肘还是轻轻击打在李赫宰的肚子上。  
李赫宰也是轻轻哼了一声，在李东海的脖子咬了一口，“我想你了。”  
“我也是。你去洗个澡吧，晚饭想吃什么？”  
“你怎么洗澡了？”李赫宰的声音特别低，就在李东海的耳边。  
“我……我，我刚刚锻炼出汗了。”李东海觉着耳朵痒，向后靠了过去。眼前是风尘仆仆的爱人，他能看得出，李赫宰眼睛里面的欢喜。这种被爱的感觉，真的很好，李东海笑了，轻轻咬了一口李赫宰的下巴，“这是谁家的帅哥呀？”  
“噗！李东海，会撩拨人了啊！”  
李赫宰最近觉着李东海越来越迷人，原本是个严肃的小律师，骨子里是可爱的大猫，最近这只猫还带了些魅惑。咬上一口，就离不开了，必须吃到嘴。  
“晚餐吃什么呀？”  
“吃你……行吗？”  
李东海顿了一下，自己的台词也还没说，蝴蝶结也还没系，推了李赫宰去洗澡。关上浴室的门，听着水声，李东海竟然也没脸红。李赫宰可是走了小一个月，他也想李赫宰。  
然后，他刚找到丝带放在枕头下面，李赫宰就出来了。  
“诶，你洗得也……太快了吧……啊！你，你轻点，我的腰！”  
“对不起，疼吗？”李赫宰忘了李东海的腰，因为常年坐办公室，刚过了年李东海就说腰疼，去看了大夫，说是不能久坐要养着。最近也好了，他一时间就忘记了。赶紧去帮着李东海揉腰，“要不先不做了。我怕你腰疼。”  
李赫宰是说话算话的，说着就要起身，却被李东海拉住了。  
“我不是腰疼，我是刚刚那一下摔得疼……”  
李东海拉着李赫宰的手腕，亲在李赫宰的嘴上。这不是第一次深吻，舌头和舌头的缠绵，李东海还是有些生疏，他很少主动。很神奇，好像这样，就能感觉到对方身上的味道。  
舌尖，嘴唇，下巴，李赫宰捕捉到李东海胸前的凸起，仍然是粉红色的，就是诱人的糖果，是欲罢不能的甜蜜。  
“嗯……赫宰……别咬。”  
平日里李东海的声音就带着些鼻音，现在更加软糯，李赫宰是最喜欢的，不只有他一个人充满欲望。这个人，他最喜欢的人，也想要做爱，跟他。  
“东海一直都这么甜。”  
“我……赫宰，我们继续……吧！你，你都硬了。”  
李东海和李赫宰的下面是贴着的，他能感觉到李赫宰下面的硬了起来。  
李东海第一次也没害羞过，不知道为什么今天觉着很害羞。他更喜欢李赫宰动作快一些，快感能让他没有顾虑，他是不怀疑李赫宰的能力，下不来床的时候也是有的。  
李赫宰捏了捏李东海的下体，“诶？你也硬了啊！”李赫宰坏笑着更用力，“东海现在身体哪里最敏感呢？”  
“唔……”  
就这样被突然的刺激，李东海绷紧了身体，咬了一下嘴唇，痛感叫他回复了一丝理智，没有让整个人被情欲支配。  
有时候，李东海总是有莫名的胜负欲。  
但是被撩拨的身体越发敏感，李赫宰的每一个举动都叫李东海想给身上的人一个膝盖重锤。  
“赫宰……”李东海后些后悔，他自己都听得出自己的声音里已经全是欲望，软绵绵的。  
李赫宰当然听得出，欲望和魅力的混合，他也忍不住。只是，这几年他从来没有做过这么久的前戏，他想看看李东海的反应，叫人迷恋的反应。  
李赫宰轻抚李东海的身体，每一寸都是他的，含住了爱人已经很硬的性器，舔了起来。  
突如其来的刺激，李东海敏感的身体差点经不住湿漉漉的温热，就这样射出来。双手扶住李赫宰的头，“赫……我……啊！”  
刚刚还在和他热吻的舌头，现在正在轻柔的照顾自己下面的前端，时不时还有口水的声音，很响亮。被开发过的后穴一阵冰凉，修长的手指沾着润滑液一点点的进入，一前一后的刺激，李东海真的要忍不住了。  
“嗯……”  
没等李东海继续说下去，李赫宰就停了动作，起身与李东海对视。他觉着神还没有放弃他，才能遇到这样美好的人。眯起来的眼睛，微张开的嘴巴，红扑扑的小脸，整个身体都晕着微红，这是要把人的魂魄都勾引走的程度。  
李东海下意识伸手搂住李赫宰的脖子，李东海莫名其妙的胜负欲早就不见了，反正有这种想法的时候，最终结果都是他输。太想要李赫宰了，浑身的细胞都在叫嚣着想要李赫宰。  
“我想要。”李东海带着哭腔，看着李赫宰也红着的脸，嘟囔着。  
李赫宰是明白李东海的要强，但是他知道，从来都不是李东海认输，因为他也输了。  
“我忍不住了……”李赫宰的声音嘶哑，抱着李东海的腿，说着。  
早已经火热的性器，缓缓的进入了已经柔软的后穴。冰凉的润滑液早就因为内壁的温度变得温暖，能感觉到里面的火热，和无法忘怀的紧致。  
做好了一切的前戏，仍然紧的李赫宰不敢贸然前进，“大猫儿，太紧了。”  
“嗯……好热。”  
空虚的身体被填满，仍然想要更多，敏感点只是被触碰了一下，还不够。  
李赫宰更不忍了，身下这个人怎么一个眼神都能叫人想射。  
“啊啊！赫，太快！”  
突如其来的快速抽插，李东海一下子没准备好，叫了起来。  
起初是敏感点被进攻，李东海很快就射了出来。没等李东海身体平缓下来，身体里又大了一圈的肉棒开始肆无忌惮的前进，很深很用力。高潮带来的快感还没褪去，身体又迎来了一波新的刺激，李东海一瞬间有些失神。只能遵从本能，配合李赫宰的抽插，叫声多么的放浪他也不管了，大脑一片空白。  
因为太舒服，李赫宰也低声叫喊起来。  
身体的碰撞声，李东海带着哭腔的声音，还有李赫宰低沉的声音，还有就是抽插时黏腻的声音，淫靡，忘我又幸福。  
之前的润滑剂已经变成乳白色，和李赫宰刚刚射出来的精液混在一起，随着李赫宰的退出流出来了很多。  
李东海张着嘴，呼吸还是急促的，身体还在高潮中，能感觉到有东西流出去，还是很羞耻，也很兴奋。李赫宰半趴在李东海的身上，空气中是两个人精液的味道，更加刺激感官。  
李赫宰轻轻摸着李东海的胸口，“疼吗？”  
“不会。很，很舒服……”李东海嘟囔了一句。  
李赫宰挑眉，“什么，我没听清～”  
李东海歪头去咬李赫宰。  
“好了好了，你这么咬，我会更想再来一次的！”  
“我才知道啊，你还有这嗜好呢？”李东海打趣。  
“还有力气调侃，一看就是我还没做到位。再来吧！”  
“唉！哈哈哈！痒！李赫宰，你轻点，你干嘛呀！”  
折腾到很晚，李东海和李赫宰洗了澡之后回来躺着。李东海困的不行，只能不停的眨眼，以防自己睡着。  
身边的人不停的翻身，李赫宰再累也睡不着，一把拉过也不知道为啥不睡觉的大猫，“睡觉。”  
过了一会儿，李东海的手机响起来，吓了李赫宰一跳。  
“什么？！”  
趁着李赫宰去拿手机的功夫，李东海爬起来将翻出来的丝带绑在自己的手上，“生日快乐，李赫宰！”  
真的做了！  
李赫宰还想问这零点的闹钟是个什么情况，就看见有绑着蝴蝶结的李东海坐在床上对自己笑。这是天底下最好看的笑容，最好的人，最可爱的大猫。  
“我就知道，他俩的馊主意……”李东海开始觉着羞耻，真的是宿醉吗，还真的绑了蝴蝶结！  
李赫宰凑过来，舔了一口李东海的鼻尖，“谢谢，这是最甜的礼物。”  
李东海看着李赫宰的眼睛，他喜欢这种对自己的宠爱，毫不掩饰的爱护。  
“我爱你。”  
“以后每年都换个丝带送我吧～”李赫宰抱着李东海开始扒衣服。  
“你干嘛？”  
“这礼物，不也是吃的吗？”  
“你等一下！”  
“我不等！”


End file.
